I've Figured It Out
by Sonicgurl12345
Summary: Prince Gumball is sure he's figured out why Fionna rejected him. When Fionna visits the castle, he tells her how he feels. But, even if he's upset with her, he isn't going to let her cry...


Prince Gumball was sitting casually in his throne, watching as his candy citizen staff bustled around, doing their daily chores around the castle. He was writing notes for diplomatic manners when Fionna walked in with her cat friend, Cake.

"Hey Gumball,"

"Oh so now you've come to see me?" Prince Gumball replied bitterly. Many of his staff looked over, surprised by his bitter attitude towards Fionna.

"W-what?" Fionna looked a bit hurt, but she maintained herself.

"I've figured it out." Prince Gumball stated simply.

"Figured what out?"

Prince Gumball looked around at all the spectators and sighed. "Come, let us discuss this in private."

Fionna looked at Cake. The cat got the memo and left her sister alone, watching as Fionna and Gumball stepped behind a door. She creeped up next to it after the closed it, and many staff members did as well.

Inside, Gumball turned to Fionna. "I got the memo now, Fionna."

Fionna genuinely didn't understand. "What? What 'memo'?"

"The reason you don't want to hang out with me is because..." He looked into her eyes. "You're going out with Marshall Lee!"

Fionna was taken aback. "Wait, what? Prince Gumball, that's not what-"

"That's why you didn't want to go out on a date, isn't it?" He continued, talking over her. He needed to get his words out before he lost the motive to even say them at all. "Look, Fionna. If that was the reason you could have said so!"

Fionna looked to her feet. She was currently remembering how hurt Prince Gumball had looked when she had rejected him and pushed him away... And then totally ditched him to hang out with Marshall Lee. He had every right to say what he was saying, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. She felt her eyes water. "I didn't... That's not..."

Fionna began to sniffle, and Prince Gumball's gaze softened. He was upset with her, but he didn't mean to make her cry. He held out his arms for her just as she began to sob and leapt into him.

"I'm so sorry!" She was sobbing uncontrollably. She couldn't seem to keep it in, and she didn't like crying, but she was really upset. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me..."

Prince Gumball hugged her. "Fionna... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry..."

Fionna sniffled and wiped her eyes. "No no, it's not you're fault."

"But-"

Fionna pulled away from him gently. "No, it's my turn to talk. I'm not upset from you, I was crying because of what I did to you. I wrecked everything! Because I totally ditched you and rejected you and stuff and now you're mad at me and I don't want you to be mad at me-"

"Fionna! It's alright, okay?"

"...So you forgive me?"

"...Weeeeeell... Okay."

Fionna giggled, sniffling slightly as she hugged him again. Prince Gumball gave her a small smile.

Finally Prince Gumball turned to open the door. At the sound of the doornob turning everyone scrambled back to where they were before. Prince Gumball watched as they sheepishly tried to get back to work. He shook his head. "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Yeah..." Cake spoke for everyone, as she looked to her feet. Prince Gumball huffed and went back to his throne.

"That is quite rude." He grumbled. "I said I wanted to talk privately. That means in PRIVATE. Please, get back to work."

Fionna rubbed her eyes a bit, slightly embarrassed so many people heard her cry. Her and Cake chuckled. Cake looked at the young heroine. "Pretty deep stuff, gurl."

"Cake, please..."

"No, seriously. You must've really messed him up inside..."

"Yeah..." Fionna looked to her feet. "But I fixed it, right?"

"We'll see..." Cake and Fionna both looked over at Prince Gumball, who had a serious expression as he continued to write his notes. They said goodbye and began heading back to their treehouse.

"I really hope I did, Cake..."

_**Well, that's my Fionna and Gumball oneshot. I honestly struggle writing oneshots... there are so many ways to continue them... Maybe these two will get their own little series later? Ah well, that will come in due time. I do ship FionnaxGumball over FionnaxMarshall Lee, but that's just my personal opinion. This is set after 'Fionna and Cake' and 'Bad Little Boy'. It's a bit angsty I guess, but I was trying to think of how Prince Gumball would really feel after being rejected AND ditched by Fionna, and if Fionna is as righteous as her counterpart Finn, she would be emotionally affected by it. **_

_**Anyways, enough A/N crap, I hope you enjoyed this story! **_


End file.
